Some optical fiber telecommunications systems utilize optical fiber cables that carry multiple optical fibers. Examples of such cables include trunk cables, distribution cables and drop cables. The multi-fiber cable is terminated at one end by a multi-fiber fiber-optic connector (hereinafter, “connector”), such as an MTP type of connector that is configured to mate with a multi-fiber adapter (hereinafter, “adapter”). The adapter may be connected to a fiber optic module, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,227 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0129186. Fiber optic modules have an adapter configured to receive the connector and also have a number of single-fiber adapters configured to receive single-fiber connectors of single-fiber cables called “jumpers.” The fiber optic module includes a break-out section made up of a number of optical fibers that map the fiber positions at the (multi-fiber) adapter to the single-fiber adapters. The mapping or routing scheme defines the system polarity.
To assure that a given connector is mated with the adapter in the proper polarity, the connector and the adapter are configured with fixed complementary exclusion features that only allow for a single mating orientation. While this has the advantage of preventing a connection that has the wrong polarity, it also makes it difficult to change the polarity of the connection.
Presently, the only way to change (e.g., reverse) the polarity of the connector-adapter connection in the field is to disassemble the end of the connector. Unfortunately, this approach exposes the factory ribbonized fibers and the polished connector end faces to damage and or debris, thereby threating the quality of the factory termination. Under most circumstances, the connection must be retested to ensure that no fibers were broken and that the connector still performs to the factory test standards. This approach to changing the polarity works approximately 75% of the time. This means that for about 25% of the time, problems arise when trying to change the connector polarity, with the problems causing substantial delays and added expense.